


With you

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Anon on Tumblr who requested Drarry & #29 “I thought you were dead.” for a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you

Harry doesn’t know how much time passes. It feels like some sort of strange and painful dream. The last coherent thing he remembers is being hit by a stray curse and slamming into the wall before everything exploded in white hot pain.

The world after that has been made up of flashes. He thinks he might’ve woken up once. He vaguely remembers hearing breaking glass and someone crying, there was someone holding his once hand too. He’d tried so hard to speak, or move, but it had felt more than impossible.

As he slowly blinks open his eyes, he‘s not surprised to see that he is in fact in St. Mungos. The room is almost pitch dark and deathly quiet. The moonlight is just barely spilling into the room through cracked curtains and he guesses it must be well past midnight. He tries to move but his lower body feels heavy, almost as if...“Draco,” he whispers, voice cracking.

Draco startles immediately, raising his head from where its pillowed across Harry’s stomach to see Harry staring right back at him.

“I thought you were Dead.” The way his voice shakes makes Harry’s heart ache.

“M’Okay,” Harry replies softly, reaching out with shaking hands. Draco obliges, linking his fingers in Harry’s and squeezing them softly before lifting up his right hand and pressing a kiss to the top; then one kiss to each one of his scratched and bruised knuckles.

Draco traces his fingers up Harry’s arm, and across his face before tangling them in Harry’s hair. He looks as shaky as Harry feels as he leans down resting their foreheads together and kissing Harry as if still afraid he might break. “Does it still hurt?”

“Not when I’m with you.”


End file.
